


无意勾引08

by MAGICFLORA



Category: ck - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MAGICFLORA/pseuds/MAGICFLORA





	无意勾引08

范丞丞紧搂着他关了门，手伸进围裙里解他的衬衣扣子，“只穿围裙行吗？”

“不行！”

蔡徐坤把他解开的扣子又一一系上，错了位也没管。范丞丞就去解他的腰带，咔哒一声，宽松裤子就被褪到了脚底。

他两条长腿仅被围裙遮住了腿根，挣动着却把身后凶器蹭的完全勃起，又粗又硬的隔着内裤卡在他臀缝里。

“你乱发什么情！”

范丞丞双手固执的继续解他的衬衣扣子，重复问，“只穿围裙好不好？”

反反复复几次蔡徐坤系扣子系的都烦了，只好顺了他的意，把衬衣脱了，只余一件围裙在身上。

围裙是粉色的，衬得他皮肤更白，此刻站在范丞丞面前佯装镇定，眼尾的羞红都像是欲拒还迎。

“行了吧！？”

“好看。”

范丞丞由衷的夸他，眼神都变的暗沉沉，像是要吃人一样，看的蔡徐坤浑身泛红，很不自在。

“你后面还没好，不做了，”昨晚做的太狠，那里有点红肿了，范丞丞拉着他手放到勃起的硬物上，勾着嘴角笑，询问，“帮我一下？”

手底下的东西在他手心蹭了蹭热情的打招呼，蔡徐坤给他隔着裤子摸了几下，就听范丞丞咬着他耳朵叹气，“饶了我吧宝贝，玩儿玩具呢？”

蔡徐坤解他裤腰的手都紧张的有点抖，当手指真正与alpha勃起后尺寸夸张的硬物相接触时，脑袋里理智的弦一断，竟然屈膝蹲了下去。

嘴唇刚接触到那硬物顶端，就被范丞丞按着推开了脸。

蔡徐坤跪在地上握着他性器根部，嘴上沾了点透明腺液，仰着头烧红着一张好看的脸问他，“怎么了？”

范丞丞脸色阴郁，握着他胳膊拽他，声音很低，“乖，起来。”

蔡徐坤不肯起，莫名的有了脾气，质问道，“你什么意思？该做的都做了，我给你口还不行了？”

他嘴巴张张合合的说出色情的话，艳红的唇瓣映衬着洁白牙齿和粉红舌尖，看的范丞丞性器又硬了几分，在他纤长的手指包裹下涨的更粗。

范丞丞眼中复杂神色被风雨欲来的欲望所遮蔽，抬手摸了摸他的头，不容拒绝的挺腰往前顶了顶，

“张嘴。”

“唔...”

蔡徐坤收着牙，一个不备嘴巴里就被塞的满满当当，他嘴上逞强，实际根本不会做这种事，只能试探的用舌头舔着嘴里的那根，毫无章法的，没一会儿就累的嘴巴疼，无法吞咽的唾液顺着嘴角往下流，泪眼汪汪的看着范丞丞。

温热的嘴包裹住的地方涨的更粗了些，范丞丞极力忍耐才抑制住大力冲撞的念头，偏偏这人对自己的魅力毫不自知，一双眼睛勾人魂魄一样，含着泪湿着长而翘的睫毛抬眼看他。

“别撒娇。”范丞丞眯着眼呼吸渐重，抬手按在他后脑上，小幅度的在他嘴里抽送了几下。

“唔唔....”

他跪在地上，围裙还很宽松，从上方能轻松透过脖颈处的空隙看到胸前挺立的乳尖，被盖住的腿根处微微隆起，顶端还湿了。

“想要了？”

范丞丞见他难受的要哭，捏着他下巴从温暖口腔里抽出性器来，半蹲下去隔着围裙抚慰他腿间也可怜的流眼泪的小家伙。

蔡徐坤嘴唇呈现出有些淫靡的红色，舌尖探出来把嘴边的不明液体全都勾到嘴里，伸手也去抓他的，被范丞丞半路截住，抓着他胳膊让他转了个头跪趴下，另一只手拍了拍他的屁股，“腿夹紧点儿。”

蔡徐坤背对着他，又被抓住一只胳膊，只能单手撑着地，十分后悔刚刚的主动招惹，腿却并的紧紧的，老老实实的夹住了伸进来的硬物。

那粗大性器少了顾忌，破开他腿间软肉大开大合的抽动，蔡徐坤被蹭到敏感的会阴处，那一根儿也完全勃起了，直挺挺的抵在小腹上，随着身后的撞动一抖一抖。

“慢、慢点...啊...”

他背部下趴着勾出漂亮的曲线，腰上一根细丝带随着范丞丞抽插的频率滑动，范丞丞只觉他连后背都好看的招人，闭了闭眼才遏制住满心糟糕的破坏欲。

“啊...不行....啊！”

蔡徐坤被他的手伺候的射了精，胳膊一软趴在了地上，腿间性器也滑了出来，范丞丞掰开他丰满臀肉，露出里面还有点红肿的穴口，微微张合着，竟然渗出点儿液体来。

范丞丞眼神黯了黯，性器插进他臀缝里，双手挤压着两侧被揉的通红的臀肉按着抽动，蔡徐坤只觉后面被磨的又麻又痒，晕乎乎的趴在地上小声的喘息。

最后白色精液全射在他后背上，范丞丞把还穿着围裙的人捞起来，拿过地上他刚脱下的衬衣轻轻的擦拭那些淫秽痕迹。

“你发现了吗？”

蔡徐坤软绵绵的靠在他怀里，抬头不明所以的问，“发现什么？”

“每次你心里觉得愧疚，在这种事上总会对我格外宽容。”

上次主动的吻、这次主动的口/交。

范丞丞不想逼他，也怕他误解自己意思，声音刻意放的低缓，“我没有怪你，只是不想被你用这种方式安慰。”

蔡徐坤这才后知后觉反应过来他刚才的反常缘由，脸上顿时红的像焖熟的虾，几分是因为被说中心思，大多却是羞恼的。

“你是傻子吗。”

蔡徐坤靠在他耳边骂了一句，随即手忙脚乱的撑着他肩膀从他怀里爬起来，拿着几件衣服匆匆进了浴室。

任凭范丞丞怎么敲门都不肯开，范丞丞以为他生气了，隔着门板道歉，“对不起，我没有别的意思...”

话没说完门就被拉开了，蔡徐坤赤身裸体的裹挟着暖热潮气站在他面前，皮肤被蒸腾的嫩白，衬的嘴唇和眼尾越发的艳红。

范丞丞心头一跳，没等开口就被他扯着领口拖了进去。

淋浴的喷头没关，热水溅湿了范丞丞半边衣服，黏在身上难受的厉害，蔡徐坤故意贴在他身上，裸露的大腿磨蹭着他腿间蛰伏的巨物，散发的omega信息素盈满了狭小的浴室。

范丞丞几乎瞬间就硬了，他嗓子干哑，却还挂念着蔡徐坤昨晚被他欺负的厉害，怕自己忍不住会伤到他，只得拼命压下欲望，拇指揉着蔡徐坤眼尾叹气，“别折腾我了。”


End file.
